The Many Legends of Korra
by Raziel12
Summary: A collection of LoK stories of varying genres, styles, and lengths. Chapter 2: Asami is a researcher hoping to learn more about spirits, and what better way to study them than by trying to summon one?
1. Chapter 1

**What The Tide Brought In**

Korra sighed and lowered her fishing rod. This sucked – even more than one of those new-fangled vacuum cleaners she'd been hearing about. She'd been fishing for several hours, and she hadn't gotten so much as a nibble. If things kept going this way, she'd have to give in to temptation and use her bending to snag some dinner.

Beside her, Naga gave a low whine.

"Yes, I know." Korra gave Naga a scratch behind the ears. "At the rate I'm going, we'll starve to death. But don't worry. I'm sure our luck will change. We're bound to catch something…" She trailed off. "Wait, what's that?"

There was some debris floating toward the shore. Most of it was metal, but was that… a person in the middle of it all? Her eyes narrowed.

"That's definitely a person." Korra got to her feet and brought the water rushing in with a few sharp gestures.

The person – a young woman – coughed and hacked before trying to get to her feet. She got about halfway there before flopping onto her back. Korra helped her get up into a sitting position and tried not to stare. She had the prettiest green eyes.

"Where am I?" the woman rasped before spitting up more water.

"You're at the South Pole." Korra rubbed the woman's back soothingly as she continued to cough up fluid. "Uh… I kind of saw you floating in the water, so I pulled you out."

The woman blinked and tightened her hold on Korra. She'd finally stopped gotten all of the water out of her system, but she continued to shiver miserably. "How did you get me out of the water?"

"I used my bending." Korra gestured at a small pile of wood she'd set up to cook any fish she caught. It caught alight, and she dragged the other woman over to it. "Here, this should help you warm up." She studied the woman's clothes and winced. She was soaked. "Um… we kind of need to get those clothes off you too."

The woman stared.

Korra waved her hands around. "Hey! I'm not trying to be a creep or anything. I promise. It's just… you'll catch hypothermia if you keep those clothes on. They're soaking wet." She gestured at the rucksack she'd brought. "I've got some spare clothes that you could borrow, and I'll turn my back and everything…"

The woman laughed. It was a wonderful sound. "No, that's not it. I mean I understand that I need to take off my wet clothes – this isn't the first time I've taken an unplanned swim in the ocean. It's… you made fire… with your bending. And you said you used bending to get me out of the water, which means that you can bend water too."

Korra nodded slowly. "Yeah…"

"Which means you're the Avatar, right?" The woman grinned. "It's not everyday someone meets the Avatar."

"I… um… actually don't get out all that much." Korra made a face. "I'm sort of still in training." She smiled. "My name's Korra, by the way."

"Well, it's nice to meet you Korra. I'm Asami – Asami Sato."

And that was how Asami got horribly lost, crashed her prototype speedboat, and met Avatar Korra all in one day.

X X X

**Author's Notes**

As always, I do not own The Legend of Korra. I'm not making any money off this either.

I thought I'd take a stab at some Korra fan fiction. And what better way than with a light-hearted AU snippet?

As always, I appreciate feedback. Reviews and comments are welcome.


	2. Chapter 2

**Contract**

Asami had always enjoyed studying spirits. It was incredible how little they knew about spirits despite all the advances that had been made in science and technology. There was so much to be learned from them, especially since some of the spirits were extraordinarily powerful.

She'd met spirits who could control water. One spirit she'd met had even been able to control the blood that flowed through people's veins. The medical applications of just that ability were staggering. If humans and spirits could come to a better understanding of one another, there was no telling what they could achieve together. They could make a better world for people and for spirits.

Of course, studying spirits wasn't easy. Otherwise, everyone would be doing it. Although there were a few places where the human and spirit worlds overlapped, such places were few and far between. Even there, the spirits could rarely stay long. The only reliable way to keep a spirit in the human world for an extended period of time was with a contract that allowed the spirit to use a human's soul as an anchor of sorts.

Today, Asami was going to form a contract with a spirit. True, the ritual she was preparing would only be for a short contract – a week or two – and there were several contingencies built in just in case she summoned something dangerous, but this was the only way she'd ever be able to study a spirit in detail. It was worth the risk.

She finished the last of her preparations and began the ritual. If she was lucky, perhaps she'd summon one of the friendlier water spirits or perhaps a blunt but approachable earth spirit. She might even get an air spirit, and they were well known for being reasonably easy to deal with. It was a pity that she couldn't find a more precise ritual – so little was known about spirits. This one would simply summon a nearby spirit to her, not unlike putting a job advertisement in a newspaper and accepting the first reply.

If things didn't work out, she could always sever the contract and try again. As the ritual came to an end, Asami began to wonder if she'd done something wrong. Nothing was happening. Had she recited one of the verses wrong? The wording was very important, and even a single word out of place could invalidate the ritual, although science still couldn't explain why. Perhaps she'd used the wrong materials in her summoning circle?

Suddenly, the ground began to shake. Her eyes widened. She must have summoned an earth spirit, and it was a strong one too. But it didn't stop there. The windows burst, and she could hear the wind outside howl like a hurricane. She gasped. What was going on? Had she summoned two spirits? The ritual had specifically said it would summon one – and only one – spirit at a time.

The candles that lined her summoning circled roared and then melted in an instant, plunging the room into darkness as the power to her laboratory failed. Outside, it began to rain, sheets of water pummelling the roof as lightning tore the sky.

Asami fumbled about in the dark. She must have done something wrong. That was the only explanation. Oh, she should have waited until morning to try this. Now, she was probably going to get mauled by some rogue spirits. The only thing more depressing than the fact that she was probably going to die was that Varrick – Varrick, of all people – would actually outlive her despite his utterly unsafe approach to experimentation.

And then everything just stopped.

The earth stopped shaking.

The rain stopped falling.

The wind stoped howling.

Even the lightning stopped.

The lights came back on, and Asami breathed a sigh of relief. Maybe she wasn't about to die. Then she saw what – or rather who – was standing in the middle of her summoning circle. A young woman with dark skin was floating in the middle of the summoning circle, surrounded by ring of fire, air, earth, and water. Asami stared. Then she stared some more. She'd summoned the Avatar, the most powerful of all the spirits. She was in so much trouble…

Thud.

Asami fainted.

Studying the unconscious form of the scientist, the Avatar sighed before dismissing the rings of fire, air, earth, and water that surrounded her.

"Hmmm… that could have gone better." The Avatar picked Asami up. "What now?"

X X X

Asami woke up. She'd had the most bizarre dream in which she'd somehow managed to summon the Avatar. But that was crazy. Nobody could just summon the most powerful spirit in the world. She opened her eyes and found herself staring right into the Avatar's eyes.

"Ah!" Asami jerked out of the Avatar's grasp. "Ah!"

The Avatar winced. "Uh, could you maybe not shout like that?"

"You're the Avatar!" Asami jabbed one finger in the Avatar's direction.

"Yes. Yes, I am."

Asami slowly began to calm down as the analytical part of her mind kicked into gear. "And I summoned you?"

"You did."

"Uh… how?" Asami asked.

"Well, that ritual of yours called out to nearby spirits. I was in the area, and I thought it would be interesting to get to know humans more." The Avatar shrugged. "But all you've done so far is scream at me and faint."

"Oh…" Asami winced. Not exactly the best impression. "Um… I guess I should introduce myself. I'm Asami Sato."

"And I'm the Avatar, although most of the other spirits just call me Korra."

"Korra?" Asami needed to start taking notes. She'd already found out something new. Nobody had ever found out the Avatar's name before although in retrospect that was almost certainly because no one had ever bothered to ask.

"So, Asami, why did you want to summon a spirit?"

"I'm a researcher. I was hoping to learn more about spirits. I think spirits and humans could learn a lot from each other."

"Is that so? It just so happens that I agree." Korra grinned. "So, what would you like to know?"

X X X

**Author's Notes**

As always, I do not own Legend of Korra. I am not making any money off of this either.

This snippet was based on the following prompt that someone sent over to my tumblr: Hi there! You have used the supernatural theme a couple of times, what about using it for some KorrAsami? I know you'll do an awesome job. Or maybe KorrAsami in the drift? Or Korra learning how to bend using only her eyes (like King Bumi) with Asami's help? Your works give me life, really.

As always, I appreciate feedback. Reviews and comments are welcome.


End file.
